Last Love
by Cataluna87
Summary: A strange girl comes into Seventh Heaven. She has amazing speed, strength, Chaos says he knows her, sh-.. Wait... WHAT!.. Summary sux, but i promise story is better. M for Sex and for Chaos being Chaos.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal Friday night in 7th Heaven, Tifa's regular customers came and

went, Yuffie pick-pocketed anyone who wasn't paying attention, Marlene and

Denzel were coloring up at the bar, Red 13 was lying against the back wall,

Vincent was sulking in his corner, and Tifa was cleaning glasses. Reno swung the

door open, and sauntered inside. As usual, when the TURK entered the bar, the

usual customers up and left. Tifa sighed. "Reno do you have to scare my

customers away?" Reno smirked. "Yup. Give me something strong." Tifa smiled

and made his drink. "What's the occasion?" "Boss man is making me and Rude

baby-sit some chick. I don't know what so special about her is." "So where is she?"

"Rude went to get her. I didn't want to go and I don't want to be sober when she

gets here." Tifa chuckled. "Too late." She said, pointing to the now open door.

Rude was standing just inside the doorway, holding the door open for whoever

was outside. A young woman walked in, she had long, dark red hair that reached

her hips, she had ivory skin, and her eyes were glowing silver. She wore a long

white dress. She smiled at Rude and walked past him, and towards the bar. Reno

sat straight up in his chair and stared, open-mouthed, at the woman that walked

up to Tifa. "Tifa, Reno, This is Lyra." Lyra smiled and shook Tifa's outstretched

hand. "Lyra doesn't talk much. She can, she just doesn't like to." Rude said.

"Sounds like Vincent." Tifa muttered, flashing said man a smile when she saw him

glare at her. Reno slung his arm over her shoulders. "Reno..." Rude warned. Reno

waved him off and didn't notice Lyra's frown. "What do ya say I show you how to

have fun, and then you can pay me later, in any way you want?" He spoke slowly,

and slid his hand down her back, lower with each word, his had brushed over her

butt and she closed her eyes and bit her lip, her grip on the bar tightened and she

felt something crack. Her control broke when he slapped her rear end. 'SMACK'

before anyone could react, Lyra had back handed the Turk, who was now lying

right beside Vincent's spot in the corner. Everyone froze. Yuffie broke the silence

with a sputtering laugh. "Reno... The... Big... Bad TURK... Just got... His butt

kicked... By a girl!" She gasped. That caused Marlene and Denzel to start giggling.

"How did you..." Tifa started, but Reno cut her off. "You little bitch!" He yelled,

coming at her fast, the electric rod charged up and buzzing with electricity. She

stayed motionless until he was right in front of her, then the shoved his chest with

her palms and he flew into the wall, she was right in front of him before he had

even realized what had happened. She grabbed the front of his shirt and held him

to the wall. Neither person noticed Vincent, who watching silently, not even 4

feet started speaking to him in a low, growling, inhuman, voice. Vincent inwardly

groaned when he felt his Eldest wake. _**'That's a language I haven't heard in **_

_**years.'**_ Vincent frowned. _'You know what she's saying?'_ At the demon's nod he

thought. _'What's she saying?' __**'Let me out and I'll tell you'**_ _'Not a chance Chaos.'_

The demon whined. _**'Please?'**_ Vincent shook his head. _'Just what would you do? If _

_you got out?'_ _**'Oh, I don't know, fly around, have some fun...'**_ Vincent cocked his

head. _'And?'_ _**'And see if that girl is who I this she is.'**_ Vincent thought for a

moment. His curiosity got the best of him. _'Fine, Tomorrow.'_ The demon

grimaced, but didn't complain. _**'She said, "If you touch me one more time, I **_

_**swear, I will flay you alive. I will cut pieces of you off, one at a time." That's **_

_**frightening.'**_ Vincent had to agree with him. He stood up when he heard Reno's

pathetic sounding whimper. He took a few steps toward her and, with his human

hand, grabbed her arm.

*FLASHBACK*

***** A small girl with strawberry blonde hair, twirled around in a large meadow,

surrounded by trees. Her eyes were closed and her little lips were formed into a

smile. The girl was oblivious to the world around her as she danced and spun,

to unheard music. Golden eyes stared at the young human from the darkness of

the trees' shadows. The golden eyed being accidently stepped on a small stick,

alerting the child of his presence. The girl stopped and her eyes opened,

revealing curious, silver eyes. She looked around and, when she saw no one,

called out. "Is someone there?" Her clear, innocent voice echoed among the

area. Instead of keeping silent, the being growled, loud enough that the girl

could hear him. She turned towards the direction he was in and frowned. "Did

you just growl at me?" She said, her hands placing themselves on her hips. He

growled again and she rolled her eyes. "Can you talk?" The being did not growl,

but kept silent this time. "Hmm... make a noise 1 time for yes, and 2 times for

no... Okay?" He cracked a stick, interested in her little game. She grinned and

walked a few steps closer to his location before sitting down in the grass. "Can

you talk?" *Crack* "Will you talk to me?" *Crack, crack* She pouted, and then

brightened when she thought of something. "Can you sing?" Silence... "Do you

know what singing is?" *...Crack, crack.* the little girl frowned. "You don't know

what singing is? Then... Do you want me to show you what singing is?" The being

paused. He didn't know what singing was, but what if he didn't like it... The girl

listened... *Crack* She grinned. "Okay! Hang on and let me think of a song..."

She thought for a moment. "... My friends are not too far away... I need their

help in singing this... Can they come?" He frowned. He wasn't sure... But he

wanted to know what singing was! *Crack* She smiled. "Okay. You can follow

me, but, don't let them know you're here okay?" *Crack* She skipped into the

trees, heading towards her friends. "Rina! Mira!" She called. "Lyra!" Came two

calls back. 'Lyra, so that is the young human's name.' The being thought, then

he was pulled back by the girl running ahead. He followed in the trees, leaping

from branch to branch. He stopped and dropped from the trees so he could

see the three girls clearly. "Hey I wanna sing that new song we heard!" Lyra said,

smiling. The two other girls smiled at each other then smiled at Lyra. "Sounds

like fun." The one called Mira said, linking her arm with Lyra's. Lyra linked her

other arm with Rina's and the three of them went closer to the trees, but not

close enough that they would be able to see him. And they started to sing.

"Rina: When I was just a little girl

My momma used to tuck me into bed

And she read me a story

Mira: It always was about a Princess in distress

And how a guy would save her and end up with the glory

Lyra: I'd lie in bed and think about the person that I want to be, then one day I realized the fairy tale life wasn't for me

All: I don't wanna be like Cinderella

Sittin' in a dark cold dusty cellar

Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free

I don't wanna be like snow white waiting

For a handsome prince to come and save me, on a horse of white.

Oh I will survive, unless somebody's by my side

Don't wanna depend on no one else

I'd rather rescue myself

Rina: Someday I'm gonna find someone who wants my soul, heart.

All: Who's not afraid to show that he loves me

Lyra: Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way I am, don't need nobody taking care of me

Mira: I will be there for him just as much as he will be there for me, When I give myself then it has to got to be, an equal thing

All: I don't wanna be like Cinderella

Sittin' in a dark cold dusty cellar

Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free

I don't wanna be like snow white waiting

For a handsome prince to come and save me

Oh I will survive, unless somebody's by my side

Don't wanna be rescued by anyone else

I'd rather rescue myself."

All: I can slay, my own dragons

I can dream, my own dreams

My knight in shining armor is me

Lyra: So I'm gonna set me free.

All: I don't wanna be like Cinderella

Sittin' in a dark cold dusty cellar

Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free

I don't wanna be like snow white waiting

For a handsome prince to come and save me

Oh I will survive, unless somebody's by my side

Don't wanna be rescued by anyone else

I'd rather rescue myself."

His mouth hung open. So that is singing... He liked it. He watched as the girl

said good bye to her friends and walked back into the trees. "So? You like it?"

*Crack* She smiled. "Thanks, we like to sing, but we have to stay out here to do

it, because the others don't like it." He frowned. How could anyone not like it?

He looked at the girl and she smiled to herself. "I guess you know my name is

Lyra now." *Crack* "...Do you have a name?" *Crack* "...What is it?" He paused.

A deep rumbling voice came from the brush to her left. "...Chaos." A grin

spread across her face. "Chaos." She repeated. *****

Lyra and Vincent fell away from each other, both out cold. Rude and Reno looked

at one another in confusion. "Well that was weird." Yuffie said. Tifa glared at her.

"Rude, Will you please take Vincent upstairs? Lyra can have a room here as well if

she doesn't have one." "She doesn't." Was all he said as he took the Ex-Turk up

the stairs. "Red?" Red stood up. "Yes, Tifa?" "Is it possible for you and Yuffie to

take Lyra? I don't trust Reno." "Of course Tifa." Yuffie helped Red up the stairs.

"You mister." She said, turning to Reno. "Are going to get it when she wakes up."

She smirked and led the children to their bedrooms. When she came back down,

Reno was nowhere to be found.

*Next morning*

Lyra sat up with a groan. 'Ow, my head.' She had dreamed of him again, her old

friend. _***"Chaos?" The demon looked at her. "Yes?" "Don't leave me." He smiled **_

_**at her and pulled her close. "I won't." ***_ Lyra sighed. "Liar." Lyra stood up and

looked around. She looked out the window and noticed she was in the bar. Rude

had told her Tifa had an Inn upstairs. She turned around and made her way to the

bathroom. After taking a shower, drying her hair, and putting on new clothes, she

went downstairs to find Tifa in her usual spot behind the bar. Everyone else was

missing, except for Vincent, who was back in that corner. She frowned at him for

a second before turning to Tifa. "Good Morning Lyra." Tifa said cheerily. "Good

Morning Tifa." "You hungry?" "Yes please." "Any requests?" "Just eggs and toast

please." Tifa nodded and walked into the kitchen. Lyra used the opportunity and

turned to walk towards Vincent. He looked up at her, and a picture of a little girl

flashed through his mind. "Yes?" He said. "Look, I don't know if you saw the same

things I did last night. But, if you did, do not speak a word of it to anyone.

Understand?" "I don't know what you're talking about." He said. Lyra glared at

him and leaned in close. "Do. Not. Test. Me." Vincent put a hand on the end of his

gun. _**'Host, let me out.'**_ _'Now?'_ _**'Yes.'**_ Vincent sighed and closed his eyes before

handing the control over to Chaos. When he reopened his eyes, they were golden.

"Lyra?" She turned around to see Tifa with her food. "I'll be there in a second

Tifa." She turned back to Vincent. A confused expression crossed her face when

she saw his eyes. She turned abruptly and waltzed over to Tifa. "Thank you so

much." She said, smiling at Tifa, who smiled back. "It's no problem." She said,

tuning back to greet someone who waked in. Lyra quickly downed her food, and

then stalked out the door. Lyra ran for 10 minutes until she reached a bunch of

trees. Smiling, Lyra pushed through the brush, aiming for one area. When she

reached the meadow she sighed, taking in a deep breath. She reached into her

pocket and pulled out her Mp3. She tuned it to her favorite song and let the area

fill with the loud music. Lyra started to dance. A series of swirls, leaps, flips and

twirls she had done since she was younger. A deep chuckling from the trees

stopped her. "Who's there?" She called. No one answered her. She glared at the

trees. "Do you have to irritate me?" *Crack* She froze. "This is a cruel joke." She

muttered. *Crack, crack.* She growled. "Get the hell out of the shadows and

show yourself!" She yelled_**. "Tsk... You were so much more patient when you **_

_**were younger."**_ That deep, familiar voice made her heart hurt, made her knees go

weak... "Chaos..." Lyra heard a rustling and didn't have to turn to know that he

was right behind her_**. "Miss me?"**_ Lyra could hear the smile in his voice. Suddenly,

she was pissed. Whirling around, she swung her hand out. Chaos stepped back,

shocked, with a hand pressed to his cheek. She just slapped him. _**"What... What **_

_**was that for? I thought you'd be happy to see me."**_ Hurt was obvious in the

demon's voice. "That was for leaving me." She then rushed forward, wrapping her

arms around his waist, hugging him. "This is for not being completely gone."

Chaos smiled, and then hugged the young woman back. _**"You know I'm going to **_

_**get back at you for slapping me right?"**_ Lyra looked up at him, suspicion clear on

her face. Suddenly, she pushed him away and ran off. "Run away!" She yelled,

laughing at the shock on his face. He narrowed his eyes and lurched to his feet.

Suddenly, she disappeared from sight, and there was a splash. He flapped his

wings and rose into the air, he saw her disappear under the water of a large lake.

He swooped down and hovered right over the water. Hands appeared out of

nowhere and dragged the demon down into the water. He opened eyes and saw

Lyra smirking at him. He glared at her and she swam to the surface. _**"Lyra..."**_ She

swam closer to him when he growled her name. "Yeeessss?" She smiled, and

Chaos couldn't help but smile back. She swam to the edge and lifted herself out of

the water. He watched as she wrung out her hair, and then took off her shirt to

wring it out. Watching her, Chaos realized this wasn't the same girl he had met all

those years ago. This was a woman... And he wanted her. He lifted out of the

water, and landed beside her, smirking at the blush gracing her face. He put his

hand to the back of her neck and, after pulling her to him, kissed her full on the

lips. She gasped and he took the opportunity to shove his tongue into her mouth,

savoring her taste. She growled and tried to regain dominance by pushing her

tongue into his, they fought for a few seconds before Chaos gave in. She smirked

against his lips and roughened the kiss. He gently eased down onto the grass,

pulling her so she was lying on his chest, while he was on his back. She pulled

away from the kiss and started to kiss and nip his neck. She frowned and he

looked at her. _**"What?"**_ "Remove the clothing, or you will have to fly back naked."

She said with an evil grin on her face. He gulped, and quickly removed his clothes.

He paused when he came to his groin. He smirked at her before jumping back into

the water. She frowned, which immediately turned into a grin when he threw the

rest of his clothes at her. She stood on the ledge and dove into the waters, when

she didn't reappear right away he began to get nervous, but he froze when he felt

a hand grasp his length. She popped up in front of him, grinning maniacally. He

hisses in a breath when she squeezed him. She ducked back down into the

darkness and he gasped when he felt a heat engulf him. She pushed him

backward until his back was against a rocky surface. He moaned when she gave

him a particularly hard suck. He shuddered when the warmth left and the water

felt cold. She came back up and kissed him again, wrapping her fingers in his wet

hair. He pulled her close, and then stopped when he realized all of her clothes

were gone. She smirked and tugged him away from the wall. "Take a deep

breath." She told him. He did as he was told and she pushed him under the water.

He opened his eyes and saw her motioning for him to follow. He trailed behind

her, and was almost out of breath when she grabbed his hand and yanked him up.

He broke through the surface, gasping for breath, which he barely had time to

gain back before she was attacking his mouth again. He took control this time, he

bit her neck and the moan that came from her nearly undid him right there. She

used his body to push herself under the water again, and again he felt the heat

engulf him. This time she used her tongue, teasing and lapping him, he thrust

forward into her mouth and moaned loudly at the feeling. He whined when the

warm went away. She ran her fingers over his chest as she came back up. She

wrapped her legs around his waist and ground against him. She reached down

and grabbed his member, positioning it. He thrust into her, not waiting for her

signal, and she cried out as he buried himself to the hilt. She bit his shoulder to

keep from sobbing. He noticed her pain and instantly felt guilty. _**"Lyra, I'm sorry."**_

He tried to move out of her to move away but she tightened her grip around his

neck. "Don't apologize just move." She hissed, and when he didn't move, she

began to rise up, and then push herself back down. That broke him, and he

twisted, throwing her into the wall of rock, and pounded into her. He was rougher

with each thrust and the water made it impossible to get friction. Lyra, noticing

his frustration, laughed and lifted out of the water, and lay onto the sandy ground

of the cave. Chaos quickly lifted himself after her and climbed on top of her. She

gazed at him and he gently pushed into her. She cried out again, but this time in

pleasure. She rocked her hips into his, spurring him on. He groaned as he picked

up a steady rhythm. She wrapped her legs around his waist again moving against

him, making him go further and further inside of her. They moaned in usion,

gripping each other as their climax's' edged closer. He dug his claws into her hips

and roared his release. She didn't know if it was the pain or pleasure that pushed

her over the edge, and, at that moment, she didn't care. They both collapsed, out

of energy completely. He lay on his side and pulled her against his chest. They

were lulled to sleep by the sound of each other's heartbeats.


	2. Chapter 2

Lyra stirred awake to the dull but pleasant throb in and around her lower.

regions. She twisted slightly to see Chaos still sleeping soundly beside her. She

laughed softly and climbed on top of the demon. "Chaooos... Come on Lover

boy... Time to get up." She nuzzled his chest and purred softly, not noticing the

golden eyes slowly slide open. His lip twitched as her hair tickled him. He raised

an eyebrow when he heard the light purrs coming from her throat. Lyra gasped

when Chaos placed his hands on her hips and flipped them over. He nuzzled her

neck, licking and nipping at her skin. She wiggled under him, whining slightly.

Chaos smirked and slid further down the woman's body, gently biting the skin as

he went lower. Went he reached her womanhood he looked at her face, already

flushed and her eyes half lidded. Chaos lifted the girl's legs over his shoulders and

licked up once, smiling when she gasped and shuddered. He lapped at the juices

already spilling from her entrance, before sticking his tongue inside. She bucked

her hips and moaned as he ravished her. Chaos moved up slightly and flicked his

tongue over her sensitive bud. Noticing the more positive reaction, he stayed at

that spot, swirling his tongue around and over her most sensitive part, listening to

each and every breathy moan that escaped her. He kept at it until she was nearly

sobbing with need. "Ch- Chaos. Now... I need you in me... Now!" She pulled on his

hair none to gently, and pulled him up to her level before kissing him hard. He

pulled away and smirked down at her. She growled and flipped them back over,

grabbing his erect member and pushing it into her fast. Chaos laid back and let

her take control, enjoying the emotions going across her face. She paused slightly

and ground down, making him hiss with pleasure, before rising up onto her knees,

and slamming herself back onto him. He moaned and grabbed her hips, increasing

her speed and force. Her pants and moans got rougher the faster and more

forceful she went. She nearly screamed when he hit that special spot inside of

her. He then laid her on her back and shoved harder and further into her. She

bucked and arched up into him, moaning and groaning. He rammed into her one

last time, biting down on her shoulder as he came. She screamed in pleasure as

she followed suite, riding out the orgasm. After they had gotten a bit of their

strength back, she looked at him and smiled, kissing him softly. He smiled into the

kiss, and looked lovingly at her after she pulled away_**. "Best wake-up call ever."**_

He mumbled, delighting in the small ring of laughter the let out. She moved to get

up, wincing slightly. Chaos frowned when he saw the pained look on her face.

"_**Lyra? Are you okay?"**_ Lyra nodded and stood, and Chaos's eyes widened slightly.

There were already dark bruises on her hips, and blood on the inside of her

thighs. Chaos quickly stood up and took the woman's arm. _"…I hurt you."_ She

looked up at him confused. "Huh?" Chaos pointed at her hips, and slipped his

hand between her legs, then showed her the blood. She frowned. "Huh. I didn't

even notice." Chaos growled. _**"I hurt you Lyra."**_ Lyra shook her head. "No Chaos,

I'm okay." She tried to reassure him, but he wouldn't have it. _**"Damnit Lyra, **_

_**you're not okay! You're bleeding! I fucked you so hard you started bleeding!"**_ He

sounded angry and ashamed. _**"I knew I shouldn't have lost it like that. I should **_

_**have kept holding back."**_ She was at a loss for words. "Chaos..." He turned away

from her. _**"I'm sorry."**_ He muttered, then snapped his wings open and shot up

through the crevice in the ceiling of the cave. Lyra stared after him, tears

streaming down her face. She stayed standing like that for a few more minutes,

before collapsing to the sandy ground, sobbing.

***6 Hours Later***

Vincent had woken up in his room at 7th Heaven, visions of the girl and Lyra

playing through his mind. Chaos was still awake, as was Galian. Vincent could feel

them, but neither made a move to try to get out. Finally, Vincent was tired of

their silence, so he closed his eyes and looked into his mind. Chaos was sitting

cross-legged on the ground, Galian was wrapped around him. _'Chaos, what is up _

_with you?' _Chaos just growled. '_**Go away host. I have no wish to speak with you.' **_

Vincent sighed and turned to Galian. _'What's wrong with him?'_ Galian frowned.

'_**Chaos feels bad.'**_ Vincent was about to respond, when the bell on the door

brought him back to the outside world. It was Lyra. Vincent felt Chaos move

closer to the front of his mind. _'What are you doing, Chaos?' __**'Relax host. I only **_

_**wish to see.' **_The demon fell silent after that, and Vincent turned his attention to

Lyra. The young woman stumbled to the bar, and she grimaced when pain shot up

her leg. Galian noticed this and also moved closer with Chaos. _**'She wolf is hurt?' **_

Vincent and Chaos frowned and both replied 'She wolf?' Galian nodded, then

gestured to Lyra, who was now sitting at the bar, talking to a very worried Tifa.

Chaos scoffed. _**'She isn't a she wolf, Galian.' **_Galian shook his head. _**'She is a she **_

_**wolf, and she is with pups.' **__**'W-What did you say?' **__**'She wolf is with pups.'**_ Chaos

froze. _'Galian, you say she's a she wolf, and she's with pups… Whose pups are _

_they?' _Galian's tail wagged slightly and he gave a wolfish grin. _**'Chaos's'**_ Chaos's

presence faded away, and Vincent had a strange assumption that Chaos had

fainted. _'How are they Chaos's pups?'_ Vincent was very confused and upset.

Galian shrugged. _**'He mated with the she wolf.'**_ Vincent stayed silent for a

moment. _'Go wake Chaos please.' _The words were strained, and Galian nodded

once before heading to wake the eldest again. Chaos had gotten Lyra pregnant.

Vincent shook his head. No. That's impossible. Galian has to be mistaken. Oh Gaia

let Galian be mistaken. Vincent felt Chaos awake once again. _**'Host, please tell me **_

_**I only dreamed what Galian had said.'**_ Vincent shook his head. _'He said it. Chaos, _

_you have to tell me what had happened when you were in control.'_ Chaos slightly

blushed and quickly gave him a short summary of what happened, leaving out a

few details. When he was finished, Vincent had gone as white as he could get.

'_So… It's possible, that you have actually impregnated her.' _Chaos groaned and

held his head in his hands.


	3. Chapter 3

*With Tifa and Lyra*

Lyra smiled slightly as Tifa fussed over her. "Tifa, I'm ok. I'm just tired." Tifa sighed. "Okay fine. Now

what would you like?" Lyra thought for a minute. "Eggs and some of the strongest liquor you have." Tifa

raised an eyebrow. "Did something happen?" Lyra ran a hand through her hair. "I guess you can say

that. I'll give you the details later." Tifa nodded and made Lyra the drink and handed it to her before

going into the kitchen. Lyra took a sip of the liquor, and smiled at Tifa. "Thanks Tifa." Tifa nodded and sat

down, waiting for the story. After Lyra was done eating, she looked at Tifa, who was looking at Vincent.

"Poor Vincent, his demons are bothering him again." Lyra snorted. "We all have our demons." She

muttered. "No Vincent has real demons in his mind. Four of them actually." Lyra put the drink down.

"You can't be serious." Tifa nodded. "Their names are Galian Beast, Hellmasker, Chaos, and Death

Gigas." Lyra froze. "What was that one?" "Which one? Death Gigas?" "No… The one before that." "Oh!

You mean Chaos." Lyra nodded blankly. "Well Chaos is, in my opinion, the most human of the four. Not

only his looks either." "His looks?" "Mhm. He is tall, about 6'7 or 6'8. His skin is a light grey, like fine ash,

he has red wings to, and he has gold eyes… But the thing most human about him is his ability to care. He

doesn't have to, but when he gets out, he never hurts anyone, just freaks everyone out." Tifa looked at

Lyra and smiled. Lyra stared at Vincent, who stared right back at her. His crimson eyes had swirls of gold

in them and Lyra felt her heart thump painfully in her chest. Lyra turned her back to the man, and went

to take another drink. Suddenly the glass was gone and she was staring into the glowing gold of Chaos's

eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but she raised her hand, cutting him off. "…You didn't tell me…" His

glance flickered to Tifa and she shrugged. _**"There was no point."**_ He said, turning slightly away from her.

"There was no point? Yes, there is a point! I thought you were dead! I was scared and alone and I looked

for you, Chaos!" Tears were gathering in the corner of her eyes. He looked back at her. _**"You weren't **_

_**supposed to."**_ She growled. "Well what was I supposed to do? Pretend like you had never existed? Or

just wait for you to come back to me?" At his nod she shook her head. "Wrong. I was 12 years old when

you disappeared. That's four years that we had known each other. You were my best friend… When you

had disappeared I… I just thought something had happened to you. So, I went looking. Mira and Rina

even came with me the first few months. Soon, though, they were convinced you were dead…They tried

to make me believe it but I refused to because I loved you. I didn't want you to leave. You had promised

you wouldn't leave me but you did!" Tears were spilling down her cheeks by the time she had stopped.

Chaos's eyes softened and he put his hand on the girl's cheek. _**"I am sorry I made you hurt. I'm sorry I **_

_**left you."**_ He murmured. Lyra put her arms around him, crying softly, while he stroked her hair. Tifa was

looking at them curiously and Chaos put a finger to his lips, signaling for her to be quiet. She nodded and

silently went into the kitchen. After a few minutes, Lyra pulled away from him, rubbing at her eyes.

Chaos smiled softly, and leaned in to lick away a tear from her skin. The door dinged, breaking the

silence, and a sharp curse was heard. "Hey Teef, can ya get me some…." The accented voice went quiet

as the blonde haired pilot caught sight Chaos. "Well, what tha fuck did Vince let ya out for this time?"

Chaos smirked. _**"To keep this minor from drinking."**_ He said, pushing Lyra forward a little making her

glare back at him. Cid stepped forward and stuck his hand out. "Cid Highwind." Lyra took his hand. "Lyra

Dawn." "Nice ta meetcha." Lyra nodded. Lyra stepped back to Chaos, and, while he was distracted,

grabbed the shot glass. "Aye, me and Bat don't agree often but if yur a minor, ya can't drink." Lyra took

a sip. "I'm not a damn minor. Chaos is being an idiot. I just look extremely young for my age." Chaos

snorted. _**"Lyra, looking 18 when you're over 30 is not looking young, that's a miracle for humans."**_ Lyra

laughed. "Guess it's a good thing I'm not human then." She went to take another drink but Chaos

plucked it from her fingers again. "Would you stop that?" She frowned. _**"While you got angry at me for **_

_**not telling you,"**_ He raised the glass to his own lips and took a sip. _**"You never told me you weren't **_

_**human either."**_ Lyra frowned. "Well if you had been paying attention," Cid held up a hand. "Wait a sec."

He pointed at Lyra. "You ain't human?" Lyra shook her head. "Then what tha fuck are ya?" Lyra

shrugged. "I don't have a name for what I am." Chaos raised an eyebrow at her, and she stuck her

tongue out at him. "Don't look at me like that." He smirked. "Then tell us how ya ain't human. We'll

figure out a name fur ya." She smiled slightly at Cid. "Well, I have to drink blood every other day; it

doesn't have to be human." She said the last part quickly when she saw Cid give an upset look. "I'm the

strongest at night and even stronger during the full moon and at my strongest on the nights the moon is

red… When the moon is full and red, I tend to lose control. That means I turn into something I can't

control… We are somewhat like you and Vincent. Though, she doesn't ever recognize someone I know,

even if I'd known them for as long I can remember." Chaos tilted his head. _**"How is it like me and my **_

_**host?"**_ Lyra gave a soft smile. "Well, you and the others don't like when Vincent is hurt, right?" She

smiled at his nod. "Well, she doesn't like it when I'm harmed. I can feel her. When she's angry or upset, I

can feel her emotions. Sometimes she comes out at random times, when my emotions are in a jumble.

In a strange way, I guess she could be like an older sister. I can also hear her. She will talk to me, when I

ask her for advice." Chaos frowned. _**"Do you have to drink the blood for her?" **_Lyra shook her head.

"No. I have to drink it to live. Actually, I need to feed tonight." Lyra paused for a moment before turning

and facing Chaos completely. "She doesn't like you. She is angry at you." _**"Why?"**_ Lyra shrugged. "Maybe

because you abandoned me in that fucking cave you ass." She snapped. Chaos rolled his eyes. _**I thought **_

_**you said she doesn't recognize anyone you know." **_"She doesn't when she's out on her own and I'm not

watching to tell her." Chaos nodded again and the girl yawned. "Well, I'm tired. It was nice to meet you

Cid." "Yah, nice ta meet ya to." He muttered, waiting until she went up the stairs before turning to

Chaos. "Ok Bat, what in the nine hells did ya do?"


	4. Chapter 4

Lyra paused at the top of the stairs. 'You told them of me.' Lyra sighed and

nodded. 'I wasn't going to… but with the full moon happening tomorrow, I can't

have you attacking him or anyone else.' She opened the door to her room and slid

in before quickly but quietly shutting the door behind her. '…. I still don't like him.'

Lyra chuckled. 'I know, but please… please try to remember him when you come

out… I don't want you to hurt him, Dawn. He isn't as bad as you think.' Dawn

scoffed. 'I'll be the judge of that.' With that said, Dawn went silent. Lyra stepped

into the bathroom and turned the shower on hot. Stepping into the scalding hot

water, she groaned as the water washed away all the dirt and saltwater left from

the lake. After making sure she was clean, she plugged the drain and let the tub

fill up a little more than halfway and settled in, letting the heat sooth all the little

aches and pains in her body.

*With Chaos and Cid*

Chaos downed Lyra's unfinished drink before answering Cid. _**"Well, I knew her **_

_**when she was younger, disappeared when she got older, got infused with **_

_**Vincent, hadn't seen or talked to her since I had disappeared, when she showed **_

_**up with the Turks, I had to make sure she was really who I thought she was, **_

_**then I showed her who I was, then I slept with her, and now Galian says she's **_

_**pregnant." **_Cid choked on his whiskey. "You knocked tha poor gurl up?" Chaos

shrugged then nodded. He had heard Tifa gasp behind him, so he knew that she

had heard and now knew. He turned to her and raised the glass. _**"Can I have **_

_**another? Please?" **_Tifa's expression softened as she saw the lost look in the

demon's eyes. Nodding, she grabbed a vodka bottle and filled the glass. They sat

in silence for a few minutes before someone pushed the door open and two girls

about Lyra's age walked in. "Hi, can I help you?" Tifa asked in a polite tone. One of

the girls continued to look around while the other nodded. "Yes, we are looking

for Lyra Dawn. Have you seen her?" Chaos turned around, his gold eyes narrowed

dangerously. _**"What are you looking for her?"**_ The girls turned their attention to

him, their eyes widening slightly before sharing a glance. Tifa shook her head. "Up

the stairs to the right, last bedroom on the left." The two thanked her before

running up the steps. Chaos turned to Tifa with an annoyed look on his face.

"What? Those were Lyra's friends. I had let her call them on my cellphone." Chaos

just stared at her. _**"So, that was, Mira and Rina?" **_Tifa smiled and nodded. Chaos

just groaned again before placing his forehead on the bar, while Tifa smiled and

Cid hid his chuckle behind a cough.

_*With Mira and Rina*_

"Was that Chaos?" Mira hissed to her sister as they ran up the stairs. Rina nodded

and sighed when they got to Lyra's door. Not even bothering to knock, they threw

the door open and waltzed right in. Lyra turned around from her position in the

window and screamed and pounced on her friends with happiness. "Oh Gods,

thank you so much." She mumbled to them. They smiled and hugged her. All

three of them jumped when the door burst open again, this time with Cid and Tifa

in the doorway. Cid straightened up from his crouch and lowered the spear. Lyra

blushed, realizing she was in only a towel. A small towel at that. "Umm… Tifa?"

Tifa got the hint and shoved Cid back down the hallway, before walking into the

room and closing the door behind her. "Lyra, we need to talk.


End file.
